Back Where We Started
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: James and pushes Logan into the pool, and things only escalate from there.  Pool fights are fun until someone gets hurt.   Warning: Miniscule amount of slash... but don't worry about it.  It's just... fluffy, I guess...  Sweet enough to rot your teeth!


**My goal is for this to be a bit like "Owie" cause I LOVE THAT STORY! Is it wrong to love something you wrote? I don't know... I'm just sort of proud of that one... so whatever.**

**WARNING: This sort of plays off the romantic tension of James and Logan that IS CONSTANTLY PISSING ME OFF ALL THE TIME! Anyway. Jagan isn't even my OTP (Cargan. WOOT!) so you know it's not going to be that big of a deal. Most of it is just sarcastic Logan and the two fighting to the death. It should be cute...**

Logan's head submerged under water. Last time he'd checked, he'd been sitting on the edge of the pool with his jeans rolled up and only his legs dangling in the heated H2O. As he burst above the surface, he looked behind him to see James cackling and pointing at him. _Ah. That would explain it. _He swam over to the lip of the pool and pulled himself out with ease, tackling the taller boy to the ground as he keeled over laughing.

"Get off, get off!" James yelped, his shirt already soaking through. "Stop! You're gonna get me all wet!" he shrieked, and Logan just laughed evilly and hugged him tighter as James rolled over on him in an attempt to get away. The bigger boy was twisting and squirming in an attempt to get free and remain dry, but Logan had absolutely no plan on letting him go. "This is cruel and inhumane!"

"Really?" Logan asked with mock laughter, "Then maybe you should have thought about that before you _pushed me in the pool!"_ he finished with a yell. James just gasped in exasperation, or maybe it had been a pant from trying to struggle away, and pulled at the hold Logan had on him.

"That's different!" he told him, "You were totally _asking_ for it!" Logan just let him go, looking at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?" he questioned, his head turning from James to the spot he had been happily sitting at what felt like forever ago. "_I _was asking for it? If _I _was asking for it, then you were on your knees _groveling_ to get splashed with just a measly _drop_ of water!" James crossed his arms and looked to the ground in full-on pout mode, and Logan partly wanted to punch him in the face, partly wanted to pet his head and tell him it was okay, but mostly just wanted to...

James let out a terrified scream as Logan pushed him into the pool. The flailing arms and kicking legs had been a sight to see, but Logan only got to enjoy it for a second when James managed to grab his ankle and pull him in after him. Suddenly, Logan found himself drowning again, and he narrowed his eyes in pure grumpiness _Typical. _As he burst to the surface to get a gulp of air, James bombarded him with what felt like seventy gallons of water to the face. Eventually, he stopped, and Logan was rewarded with a decent face an a victorious grin from James as he coughed up chlorine. He glared at him, picturing what his head would look like with a knife sticking straight up in it.

Logan shook that thought aside, figuring it wouldn't be worth all the fan girls that would come to kill him after ruining their precious baby's hair with his own blood. Instead, Logan opted to search for the inner air-bender embedded in his soul and went for a clever attack, versus the rapid-fire splashing James seemed to be so fond of. He took a big gulp of air and dived down to grab James's ankle and flip him over. He couldn't help but double over in the shallow pool as he popped up right in time to catch the frightened look on James's face as he fell backwards.

Logan's hair was plastered to his forehead and his wet clothes were weighing him down. Logan was pretty sure this is how fat people felt, except he was more worried about his wet shirt revealing his skinny frame, including his each and every vertebrae, rather than his stomach rolls. Before he had too long to contemplate this, though, James pounced out of the water and jumped him. His scream of surprise turned into a gargle as his fell underwater. He quickly ducked his head to avoid Tyler's kicking feet, but James wasn't so lucky. He was nailed pretty hard for a hit through the water, and he made a face toward Logan before heading up toward the surface.

Logan quickly followed him up and couldn't help but giggle as James's face mirrored the pout he had on before as he rubbed his forehead. Logan half expected a giant lump to sprout out on the taller boy's head, and half wanted to kick the other half of him for being so stupid because as an aspiring doctor, he wasn't supposed to be dumb like that.

Logan gently brushed the hair away from James's forehead, their eyes locking. For a minute, the world was still. The lyrics of "Nothing Even Matters" floated nonchalantly through his brain. _It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze. _Wow. All this time, Logan had just thought Gustavo was a crazy, old man who knew how to write hokey love songs. It was reassuring to know he actually had a clue what he was talking about. "Logie..." James's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Mmm?" Logan hummed in response, to busy loosing himself in the situation. Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder and James was eye level with him.

"Kiss it and make it better," James said, and Logan floundered for a second. He looked at him uncertainty, and leaned forward, his lips ghosting over where Tyler's heel had recently struck. Before he could even pull away, James careened into him, and he was once again dunked under water. He struggled for breath, and James just held him below the surface with his hands. Fortunately, he broke out of his clutches soon enough, and he piled-drived straight into his attacker.

Back where they started.

**FACT: Maryland's state sport is JOUSTING. Cool, right? I'm pretty sure they just took the only sport left... JK, it's a cool sport.**

**FACT 2: Logan Henderson's birthday is tomorrow! You guys are writing, right? Right. I expect mass updates.**


End file.
